Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure, for example, relates to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to techniques for transmitting preambles over an unlicensed radio frequency spectrum band.
Description of Related Art
Wireless devices may communicate over an unlicensed radio frequency (RF) spectrum band using one or more radio access technologies, such as a Wi-Fi radio access technology, a long term evolution radio access technology, or the like. An unlicensed RF spectrum band may refer to an RF spectrum band that is open for shared use by any device that complies with regulatory agency rules for communicating via the RF spectrum band. In contrast with most licensed RF spectrum band usage, users of unlicensed RF spectrum bands do not typically have regulatory protection against radio interference from devices of other users. In other words, devices that use the unlicensed RF spectrum band must typically accept any radio interference caused by other devices that use the unlicensed RF spectrum band.